Hearts of Steel
by BurgundyBlue27
Summary: A story of two siblings, who meet a stranger from the Pokemon world, and are thrust into an adventure that will change their lives forever. OC w/variety of canons. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

** So I am new, and this is my first story so I felt I needed some other people besides a few pen pals to read it. It is a mix of my own sort of fiction, and fanfiction. I just made these, reviewed them, and hope it is enjoyable and the story I hope will get better as I write it. This is basically a prologue if anything for this chapter to makeup a back story so things later on make sense. I do not own the rights to Pokemon or anything else I use. Enjoy and hope it is good for a new guy.**

Chapter 1: A Land of Ice and Snow

It is a cold, snowy day, the signs of the approaching winter season upon the Norselands. Most of the trees have shed what had remained of their leaves, save for the lush evergreens that roamed the plains and steppes. Animals roamed wild and free, gathering whatever food they can muster before the deep snows came in. This was the time to begin the prime hunting season for the Norselandic people. A hundred miles outside the closest major city, out in the open steppe and country land, food came much harder for people. A boy, just turning fifteen years old, was sent out along with his father to hunt for the family. Far through the forests, in search of wolf packs, the two hardy Norselanders made camp where they set their two horses out in the open, to serve as bait. It was time for this boy to do this on his own, to prove his years of hunting and training with his father worthwhile. He found a nearby bush, sitting on a nicely snow-covered hilltop, overlooking the horses as bait. Quietly, he waited in the bitter cold, his rifle fully loaded with only one shot in the chamber. His father, armed only with a knife and extra rifle cartridges sat behind his son, and quietly gave his instructions.

"Make me proud son, the wolves will be sensing the scent of the horses soon. Make your shot count and be wary."

The boy tightened his grip on the stock of his bolt-action rifle, making sure his breath was not visible from outside the shrub. Soon, just a few meters out, a lone wolf began stalking closer to the bait. It must have been a scout for its pack, as it eventually came into view and range of the boy.

"Are you ready son? Are you ready Nikoli?" whispered the father. "Breath in deep, letting only half of your breath out before you shoot."

The wolf, as white as the snow itself, made its dash toward the horses, gaining speed as it came down the hills. The boy, Nikoli, began breathing in and moved his rifle steadily into place, waiting for the right shot.

"Now Nikoli, before it's too late. Fire…Fire!" said the father, his voice getting louder.

Then Nikoli fired his lone shot, its loud noise echoing throughout the forest. After the sound from the rifle dimmed, only the shrieking of the horses was heard. He had missed. The wolf began clawing at the helpless beasts, gnawing and biting as it began to bring the hapless animals down. Nikoli's father reached for the rifle, stripped it from him, and began to load another bullet into the chamber. This time, the father had his shot, taking down the wolf with a crisp squeeze of the trigger. The wolf went down, without a peep from it. It was an instant kill. There it lay with the body of a horse mortally wounded from its attacks. The father and Nikoli made their way to the animals to see what they could do about the wounds.

"His wounds are too great to bear," said Nikoli. "What are we going to do Da.."

Before he could even finish, another shot was fired into the horses head by his father.

"He had to be eased of his pain. It was for the best," the father whispered.

"I'm sorry Dad, I failed, I…I'm so sorry."

His father just looked at him, shook his head, and walked over to his son.

"Yes, you did fail son…you failed miserably. You should be ready at this point to be able to hit an animal on the move, especially in a dire situation like this. Now you must pay the consequences of telling the rest of the family what you have caused. We will be out again tomorrow at the family range to continue to practice before I even take you out again."

His father began picking up the dead wolf, getting ready to strap it on the remaining horse.

"I do not understand…you are a much better shooter then this Nikoli!" he screamed. "I will not allow my son to be just an average shooter, especially with hostilities between our enemies growing in other countries. Should we go to war with anyone, I will not allow you to serve your country and people without proper training. You must be able to protect your home!"

The boy just sat there motionless, feeling nothing but sheer guilt and realizing there was no way out of this. For in the Norselands, the art of war was to be expected amongst every man and woman.

Despite being a vast, open steppe land, that braves more snow than any other known country, the Norselands have always been a land filled with patriotic people, willing to give their lives not just for their superiors and hierarchy, but for themselves and families. Norselandic people had many wars throughout its history, mostly with the closest world not far across the Arctic Blue Sea. The country across the sea, Elswer, was inhabited by a race of elves that have always had a thirst for conquering other nations or civilizations, and spreading their influence and beliefs. The Norselanders and Elswerians have fought constant wars, with both sides achieving victory or defeat. However, the last great war between the two superpower nations ended over 20 years ago, with losses on both sides so great, the war came at a ceasefire. It was then that the Norselandic people had a shift in leadership, which sent the country down a terrifying path.

In the Norselands, there are many rulers, commonly known as Overlords or Stewards, which held different sections of the country, also known as holds. Amongst these five holds and their leaders, one would be elected to become the High King, the ruler of all the Norselands. However, after the last war, the High King at the time suffered death due to a harsh sickness, and a new ruler came into power, and quickly turned the country into a hostile environment. The new High King, Zivon, instilled fear amongst the Norselandic people, using special forces and secret police to make sure the people would never try to rebel against their current tyrant's rule. No one was to ever cross the Arctic Blue Sea, or the far away sea to the East, the Norselandic Gulf. To the Eastern seas and beyond, word spoke of worlds and countries not well known amongst most Norselandic people, and most never dared to venture out, fearing more hostile people like the Elswerians lurked.

As night approached, the two Norselanders made their trip back to their home town, Ostgrad. The town, like many in the open steppes in the Norselands, had a population of about 200 people, with most of the houses being somewhat modern with a mix of brick and log cabin style house. It was located to the far West of the country, but not nearly close enough to any large bodies of water or city. Towns like these made their lives off crops and sold them to the far away cities. Despite this, education was still decent amongst everyone in the Norselands, even if stranded miles away from more populated civilizations.

By the time they got back, Nikoli's mother was preparing the already planned meal of the night.

"Ahh, you're back already!?" she said "Sara, come into the kitchen, Nikoli and Dad are home!"

Nikoli's sister rushed in to come see her brother and father, appearing out of breath.

"Boys, why so early home? Get anything good?" she asked in eager.

"No, just one wolf, and there is one more thing…we lost one of our horses, due to Nikoli missing his shot and failing his test," said the father disgruntled and began muttering to himself under his breath.

The mother turned to the men, looking once at Nikoli, then at the father. She could see the shame on Nikoli's pale white face.

"We will make due then, nobody is perfect my son. However, now we have to find another horse in due time. Winter is coming. Unfortunately, we will have to ask you to give up some of your allowance now so we can afford another one," his mother said.

"I know…," Nikoli murmured, his face beginning to retake its original tone thanks to warming up in the house.

"Now, go wash your hands, both of you!" said both parents.

Nikoli went up to his room, which was well cleaned before he embarked on his hunting trip with his father today. He went to his bathroom, turned on the sink and began washing both his hands and face. He then looked into the mirror and began to talking to himself.

"You are better than this, come on! One shot, you've done it before…you've…," he gave a large sigh.

Nikoli is a normally sized boy for his age, with hair as black as night that went down to his neck and parted down the middle from the front. Growing up, he tended to his normal distance runs out in the plains and steppes, to make sure he was always in shape. Nikoli is pretty lean but still slightly well built, thanks to being used to working out and helping out his family. He stands at about 5' 10", with features from both his mother and father. He has his mother's large and round hazel eyes that turned color in different shades of light. This was a typical Norselandic feature genetically. His nose is sharp, resembling his father's, and lips that resembled his mother's side of the family. Like most Norselandic males, Nikoli has very thick hair all over his body, but did not develop much chest hair like most of his kin. This was made up for by the traditional thickness in hair, both on his head and legs.

Sara came into Nikoli's room, and saw him talking to himself.

"Nik, don't get upset over stuff like this. I know it cost us a lot by losing a horse, but hey, I never liked that horse!" she said with a chuckle.

The boy laughed with her smart ass remark. Sara was never fond of horses, due to being tragically allergic to them. He smiled and turned around to look at her.

"You always know how to make things positive and hilarious, Kookie."

Sara and Nikoli grew up giving each other their own nicknames, which developed over early childhood. Sara got the name Kookie from early on during home schooling. During school one time, she spelled cookie wrong by adding a K in place of the C. From then on, Nikoli proceeded to call her Kookie, and the name stuck. Nik was just an easier way to say Nikoli's name, but he would only allow Sara to call him that.

The two are twins, Sara being the oldest by just a minute. Sara has the same features like Nikoli, only standing an inch shorter than him. Sara has long hair down to middle back; only the difference was she has dark brown, straight hair like her father's. They share the same eye shape and color, except Sara bragged about how her eyes shined gold in sunlight, rather than any other more likely colors. She is always more proud of herself and always made it known to her brother.

Comparing the two, Nikoli and Sara love adventure. They would make up their own fantasy of being outside the Norselands and into a vast world of mythical creatures, playing out in any sort of weather while doing it. They had their own friendly rivalry while at it. Nikoli is a very outgoing person, though tries to keep calm and relaxed most of the time, needing private space away from others. He has a vivid imagination, a lover of nature, and goes out on strolls even without his sister, usually wondering what adventures lurked outside the world he knew. He is usually confident in himself, though realizing he is not perfect. He is also prone to being a grudge holder, and makes his past mistakes haunt him a lot whenever he makes one, however. He accepts the fact he is never always right and will mistakes from time to time, the missing of the wolf being his latest. Sara is always a bit more bragging of her abilities and talents. While both have a talent for musical abilities, she is the musician of the family. Also having an imagination, she too would dream of an outside world, composing music that made her think about it.

As the two began heading downstairs to eat dinner, the sibling's father called out to Nikoli.

"Son, can you go fetch the paper, I didn't even think about retrieving it today."

Nikoli, without a word spoken, obeyed and went out to get the newspaper. As he went outside, he realized the paper was not where it usually is placed. Confused, he began looking around the house to find it. Finally, he found it buried underneath newly coated snow just a few yards away from the mailbox. As he turns around, Nikoli saw out of the corner of his eye, a man in the distance approaching the house. He turned toward the man, realizing his clothes seemed a bit too overdressed for most Norselandic people, as most are hardy and pretty resistant to the cold. As the mysterious man came closer, Nikoli realized this man was not from Ostgrad. The man, face hidden under a thick hood and scarf covering his face, approached Nikoli.

"Excuse me sir, I do not believe you are from this area. Who are you may I ask?" asked Nikoli.

The man, without hesitation, spoke out with a little chuckle at first.

"Haha, my my if it isn't Laura's child after all. It has been ten years since I have seen you or your sister, Sara. My apologies, you probably will not recognize me. Is it okay if I come in and speak with your mother?"

Nikoli paused for a second, getting defensive at why this stranger wants to speak with his mother, or how he even knows himself or his sister.

"I…I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. I have not met any man outside my town that had any relations to my mother."

Nikoli's mother came outside to see what was taking her son so long. As she was about to call out for her son, she saw him with this mysterious man.

"Excuse me sir, who are you and why are you talking to my son?" she asked without any hesitation.

He turned to the woman answering, "I am but an old friend of yours Laura, from a land far across the Norselandic Gulf. I am here to discuss some matters with you. Matters I think you may now remember hopefully."

Nikoli's mother gasped with such intensity, her eyes widening and jaw dropping. She was speechless, and quickly came rushing out and hugged the man with such force, his hood fell, revealing his face.

"Nikoli, go inside and fetch another plate, this man has always been welcome to our home," she demanded. "You, your sister, father, and I have much to discuss once my friend and I have a long conversation and reunion."

Nikoli, still confused at what was happening, obeyed and went inside, walking to see his sister and father staring outside the window at the man and mother.

"What is happening Dad…who is this man?" asked Sara.

As he looked at the two outside, the father looked at both of them and said, "Children, the next few moments we are about to have are going to change your lives forever, in ways you have no way of imagining."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wanted to have these first two chapters made back to back so the story makes more sense. First chapter was just a detailed description for two of the main character's backgrounds and homeland, i.e. the fiction part of this story.**

Chapter 2: The Beginnings of a New Life

The siblings mother walked in, inviting the mysterious man in.

"Please old friend, take a seat and leave your jacket anywhere," replied the mother.

"Thank you Laura," he replied, "How have you been Jonathon? It has been just as long since we last met."

The father came up to him and shook his hand, then quickly brought him in for a tight hug.

"It has been too long my friend, long have you been so loyal to my loving wife. You are always welcome here."

The man reveals himself finally when he set on the chair his jacket and scarf, and Nikoli and Sara were able to see his true self. He was a young man, in his early to mid-twenties, with light, steel blue hair parted mostly to his right side, and seemed about six feet tall. His eyes gleamed with a turquoise color that matched the sky, which brightened up his now pale face due to the cold weather outside. Underneath his jacket, he wore a black dress shirt and pants, with purple zigzag patterns going down the side of his shirt. Underneath it he wore a red tie and white shirt, though it was mostly covered up. He wore what happened to be a silver ring on his right index finger, with emerald, ruby, and sapphire jewels peeping out of them. Whoever this man was, he seemed well mannered and coming from a good amount of wealth.

"I have already met your son, but now I see the other sibling, Sara. My oh my has she become just as beautiful as her mother!" explained the man.

Sara blushed a bit only saying, "..why thank you sir…I don't really think I am all that beautiful but.."

"Nonsense Sara! Accept the compliment from our friend, he is just being polite," explained the mother. "Besides, it has been so many years since he has last seen you two."

The man chuckled a little, "Forgive me, allow me to properly introduce myself to you two. I am Steven Stone. I come from what you may call…another world. Much different from the Norselands. My homeland is called Hoenn, it is a region located far off the Norselandic Gulf to the northeast."

Nikoli and Sara's mouths dropped immensely, not believing the words this man was saying.

"Hoenn…a whole new world…across the sea to the east…how is this possible?" said Nikoli.

"We are not a well-known people, nor are many familiar with your country or world. Hoenn is but one of many regions to the east of your world. The rest are the regions of Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova. However, we will get more to those later. Besides, you may find yourself learning much more about these lands sooner then you two may believe!" Steven said with a big grin on his pale face. "Now, Laura and Jonathon, there are matters we must discuss and why I have arrived at such an unexpected time."

Both parents nodded, and sent the two teenagers to the kitchen to eat their dinner. They walked into the living room, the mother closing the doors behind her.

"Now, I have to begin with how happy I am to see you two. I am sorry for the lack of response or contact from me. As you know, it is very hard to reach friends when a world such as yours is very difficult to get to."

"No, no, it isn't a problem at all Steven!" they both answered simultaneously.

He smiled with eager, "Laura, as you know I made you a promise long ago that I would make an offer to take your children to my world. We all know you love your country and home, but the lands here can be too harsh as you have told me in the past, for that is why you came to Hoenn to begin with." He paused, taking a sip from a glass of water offered by the mother. "I believe your children are of age to make their own decision, and hope to embark on a new journey to a new world, where the art of war is much more unfamiliar."

The parents both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we both know Steven. But why now? Why not earlier?" the mother said, feeling extremely nervous. "I remember our journeys when we were teenagers. Traveling together as trainers when I fled from the Norselands. But there is evil in your world as well, and Pokemon can be very dangerous as well, especially with the team organizations still at work I presume."

"There are, and that is where your children will come in. They have your gift I presume to learn quickly, and both have a true and caring heart. I believe they can become great trainers, and love their Pokemon just as much as us. I still have yours Laura, when you gave it to me to return here to marry Jonathon. Would you like to see her again?" Steven took out of his pocket a Pokeball, holding it up to the mother.

Astonished, she could hardly speak a word for a good minute, and then she finally let out, "Ste…Steven! My…my..you shouldn't have!" She quickly grabbed it and threw it towards the ground, opening up what was inside. Out came a Vaporeon, glimmering a royal blue color unlike most. It looked up, recognizing her original owner, and let out a squeal for joy, leaping toward the mother. She held the Pokemon so tightly, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "I cannot believe this! My Vaporeon! Oh…oh long it has been since I have seen you."

"Pokemon will always remember their owners Laura, no matter how far or long they may be separated. If the love and bond was great as yours have been, they will last a lifetime." Steven smiled watching the reunited trainer and Pokemon.

The father, still astonished at seeing all of this happening before him, went over to his wife, saying, "My love, I am so sorry you have gone so far without this Pokemon you call. All of the pictures you have kept and I have seen, they have never been so real until now. I wished I had journeyed with you to there…we should have left years ago over there and fled our homeland, despite my duty, dedication and love for it." He looks up at Steven saying, "Thank you my friend, but now that this reunion has come, what of my children do you have planned? Nikoli is expected to soon serve our Motherland, should war spark between the Elswer and the Norselands."

"Should war come, he may return if he chooses," Steven replied. "I am here to take these two with me, as that was Laura's dream for them to do. To live the life of Pokemon, for as long as they want, maybe for the rest of their lives!" He paused before letting out a huge sigh. "However, I am also here because I am looking for two children who are brave enough to embark on a possibly dangerous journey with me and a few companions, all elite trainers themselves."

Both parents look at each other with concern. The mother spoke with urgency.

"What kind of journey are we talking about truly Steven…I know we fought together against Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua, possibly help saving the world. But how much more serious is this?"

"Honestly, I cannot guarantee their safety should they come with us. It will be dangerous, I will not lie. But nor is it safe here either if you think about it. Here your country only knows of war and blood, we are not so. There is very little violence that results in the deaths of many for quite a long time, and this mission may help keep that from happening ever again." Steven looked down at the floor, took another sip from his drink, and looked back up and looked at the father. "It is up to you two, if you want them to leave this place for quite some time, or for good. Are you willing to do this?"

The parents looked at each other; each almost telepathically knowing what each other was going to say. They nodded to Steven, smiles coming on both of their faces.

"Steven, fulfill their destiny and desire for adventure. We will allow our babies to live in the world of Pokemon, to travel with you, and make a new living. We have both wanted this for quite some time, and knew we could not let this secret be kept from Nikoli and Sara that much longer. You have our blessing." The mother began tearing up again, holding on to her Vaporeon at her side still as she spoke those words.

Steven smiled at the response, as if he knew he was going to get that answer from the beginning. "Very well!" he spoke, "Let's get the two and discuss what we just have said, and they should begin to leave for the east and the Norselandic Gulf tomorrow."

Vaporeon was recalled to the Pokeball, and the three adults walked out to greet the two siblings, who finished dinner just a tad earlier and were still sitting in the kitchen talking about their days events still.

"Nikoli, Sara, we need to talk," exclaimed their mother.

The two looked at each other in a worried way.

"What is going on Mom? What were you guys talking about?" Sara said.

"Kids, Steven here has always been a longtime friend of ours, mine especially," explained their mother. "Your father and I have decided you two will travel with him to his world, away from all you have ever known. You two will embark on a quest with Steven that will be so much different than anything you have ever experienced, something I myself have previously done. It is something I wish I could do again, or even to go back and live in Hoenn or another one of those regions."

Nikoli and Sara's eyes widened open once more. They were speechless at what they were hearing.

"This is a dream….this just has to be!" Nikoli said with such urgency. "What are we going to do? I have no idea what is going on, why do you want us to leave our home?"

"Because it is much better then here Nikoli, it is just a true fact," the father said. "You will realize this soon enough. Here you know life is hard, and we are a hardy people, but none of this is like Steven's world. You will see soon son. However, we are not forcing this upon you, it is both you and Sara's choice."

The two looked at each other, still speechless.

"We…we both need some time to process this," Sara said. Her and her brother walked out into the kitchen. She closed the door behind them. "Nikoli…can you believe this!? Are we seriously being told this?"

"I can't believe this either sis. It…it's amazing and scary at the same time. We have always dreamed of leaving this place, to go on a journey and now we all of a sudden have a choice to do just that!"

"I know, but is it worth leaving all we know behind? Our own parents? I know they said it would be for the best, but is it really worth it? I don't know what to think!" Sara let out a huge sigh.

There was silence between the two, their minds still processing what is about to happen. As they both sat there making their decision, Steven and the parents sat in the kitchen awaiting the two siblings.

"I know this may seem shocking to all of you, especially them," Steven said. "I hope they realize that traveling may be the greatest decision they will make yet."

"I am sure they will soon my friend. Will you train each one as your apprentice?" asked the father.

"I could, but only if they desire. I will see what each will like when I teach them about the world of Pokemon, and either I or another trainer may teach them. It will all depend on what they want to specialize in."

"Whatever their path, I hope you or others become a role model for them and that they will both become powerful trainers. Will you have Pokemon for them to start or will they go and catch their own?" asked the mother.

"I actually do!" Steven said with eager, "One that will you love them both to have, and possibly where their specialization can go either way." He smiled showing the two parents two more Pokeballs on his belt. "They just hatched from their eggs I received from a friend back at home."

Then, the doors from the living room opened and out came the two twins. They stood side by side, and in unison they told the three, "We will go with Steven, to live a new life and experience what we have always dreamed of doing."

The three adults all got up and smiled, the mother and father rushing toward their children and hugging them dearly.

Steven stood there as he watched the family make possibly one of the most difficult decisions of their lives. He thinks to himself, _"This is how it all begins for all great trainers. The love and dedication from their family, the bravery of each one of them, just how my family is. I promise I will make them some of the best trainers and lovers of Pokemon to the best of my abilities. I promise."_ He then speaks out loud, "Now, Nikoli and Sara, I will discuss much more of this tomorrow. Go gather a few clothes, but not too many, and things that you cannot live without that fit traveling. We set for the Norselandic Gulf at dawn, and we shall reach it by night."

Nikoli all surprised, looked at Steven questionably. "How are we going to cross the entire country in such short time!? Have you seen how large it is? Not even many aircraft can do that without losing fuel halfway."

Steven smiled, "My boy, you will see tomorrow rest assured! Tomorrow begins your journey and quest, as well as your training!"

The two looked at each other with eagerness and raced up to their rooms trying to figure out what to pack and to get ready for bed. The three adults sat down and began catching up after the last ten years and what has happened in both worlds. As Nikoli and Sara finished packing and getting ready for bed, they said their goodnights. Nikoli stared out his window and watched the crisp moonlight beam down on his home country, shining bright out into the open steppes and forests.

He wondered and thought to himself_, "A whole new world. A new beginning. What wonders will this new adventure bring? Will war and bloodshed exist there as well? And how in the hell are we still getting to the Norselandic Gulf so fast!?"_ He thought about this all so much he hardly got sleep.

Morning came and the snows had stopped falling for the time being. It was a rare sight at this time of the year to see the sun shining bright and giving its rich warmth to the people. The twins woke up and had their gear packed up, barely a backpacks worth of stuff each. Steven greeted them downstairs along with their parents. They prepared the last breakfast for the two teenagers before they set out. As they all finished, Steven got up and spoke.

"We must set off now for the east and to the sea, are you ready you two?"

The two realized it is all happening now, they are leaving it all behind. Ostgrad, their parents, the land they knew all their lives, it is all about to be gone from their sights. Each family member walked outside together where Steven pointed out towards the woods where the town would not see a thing. Nikoli and Sara were confused of why they needed to say their goodbyes there. Once they were about five miles outside Ostgrad, Steven turned toward the family.

"Nikoli and Sara, what you are about to see are but three of many creatures in my world. Their powers are all unique; I will explain more once we reach the gulf and boat. Are you prepared?"

The two nodded in agreement, waiting to see what exactly he was talking about. Steven grabbed three Pokeballs from his pocket. As he threw them out in the air, the capsules opened up to three creatures. Two were the same, big winged birds with beaks razor sharp and covered in metal. The third was a massive being; colored blue yet had a clear-like body. It had a big cross on its face, with four protruding arms coming out at a forty five degree angle each. Nikoli and Sara were absolutely amazed at what their eyes were beholding.

"These here you two, are what we in my lands call Pokemon. They come in all shapes and sizes, each having respective types and powers. But we will get more into that later. For now these two over here are called Skarmory, and this is my Metagross, and he has been my best friend since I first got him as his original evolution." He paused to look back at his Pokemon and smiled, "Now, it is time to say your goodbyes, and we will fly!"

The two turn back to see their parents stand there, tears roaming down their pale faces. Nikoli and Sara rush toward them, giving humungous hugs to each.

"We're going to miss you two so much. You will always be our angels and babies. Do not worry about us here, we will be just fine," said their mother, whimpering as she says these words. "You two will love it there, Steven will take great care of you."

"You two will be fine out there. Nikoli…I am sorry about earlier yesterday, you will never be a failure. Now you will continue to succeed in life like you have here at home, along with you and Sara. I am proud to have called you my children. We love you both with all of our hearts."

Nikoli and Sara both were tearing up immensely at this event, but both knew it was time to go. As they hopped on a Skarmory each, they turned back at their parents one last time, seeing them wave. Suddenly, their mother throws out her Vaporeon from her Pokeball. "You two will be better trainers then I ever will be. Steven will tell you everything!" She and their father waved to them.

As Steven looks at them, he nods saying, "My promise to you has now been fulfilled. Now my friends, to the Norselandic Gulf and with haste!" The two Skarmory and Metagross take up to the air with immense force, Nikoli and Sara not expecting it at all. Off they went, turning back one last time to see their parents shrink further and further into the distance. Now began the journey to the sea and the new life that awaited them.

"We will be there by nightfall hopefully," answered Steven. "There we will board a ship and we can rest and eat, and talk about everything you need and want to know."

Nikoli and Sara looked at each other as they flew at great speeds over their country, bearing the cold and holding on as tightly as they could.

"Are you ready Nikoli?" Sara said across to her brother as loudly as she could.

"Yes, yes I am Kookie. It is time to live out our lives to the fullest and make our parents and ourselves proud. To the far reaches of the Norselands and the sea!"

Steven looked back at them to see them smiling. "They made the best decision of their lives right now for sure, isn't that right Metagross?" He pats his Pokemon on its head, it looking up at him as they flew and responded in eager agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Whole New World

Time flew by as the three set out across the Norselands, the Pokemon not seeming to lose any speed. Nikoli and Sara were amazed at how immense their country was; as they looked down over it to see its glimmering mountain ranges and valleys divide the open steppe lands they are more familiar with. In the Norselands, much of the country is uninhabited by large populations of people, as they tend to stick closer to the larger water based locations to the West. Out here, it was just open wild, with few towns and no major cities. The Norselandic Gulf coast had barely any inhabitation, for most Norselandic people were not familiar of anything out beyond the sea. If there were anybody to land there, they would find no signs of life, making this part of the country much unknown to most.

As the sun began to set, the three travelers began to see over the mountains a large coast which then opened up to a glimmering, blue sea.

"_We're here...we've made it to the Norselandic Gulf!"_ Nikoli said to himself, his eyes not believing what he was seeing. His eagerness took a new level of height as they drew nearer.

Not a half hour passed until the Pokemon finally made landing, dropping off the three on the beach. Steven looked at his Pokemon and grinned. "Thank you my friends for this far trip! Now, return and take some well needed rest, you all have done your work beautifully."

As he returned his three Pokemon to their respective capsules, the twins moved their feet through the sand, looking out into the open ocean.

"This is amazing Steven. Everything you have done for us already is remarkable," stated Sara. "I never dreamed of myself ever getting to this part of my country, let alone in such record time."

He chuckled at the compliment. "They have been well trained, don't get me wrong. Most Pokemon don't have the strength these three did, it takes years of strength and training to do this. But they are exhausted and need about a day or two's rest."

"So where is the boat, Steven?" asked Nikoli, not seeing any transportation around them.

"Ahh, it is over there just a half a miles walk. I thought you two would personally enjoy a bit of walking since you have never been to this side of your country."

The twins looked at each other and nodded at his comment, they were already so excited to have made it this far. As the three walked, they could feel the chill from the ocean breeze hit their face. It would have been a lot better if winter had not been making its approach at this time of the year. When they got to the boat, it was well anchored in and quite small for most things to see. It was a yacht of some sorts, seeming to be able to house a good five or so people.

They all climbed aboard and Steven started the engine and asked Nikoli to help him pull up the anchor. In little time, they were all setting sail toward the open sea, just before the sun fully set.

"It's beautiful out there with the sunset, isn't it Nikoli?" Sara said with a huge, gaping smile on her face.

He smiled just as wide saying, "Ohmygod it is. It is absolutely beautiful. I have always loved the sea and going to the nearby beaches near home."

Ever since he was a little boy, Nikoli used to love family vacations to the local beaches in the Western Norselandic bays. He would always plant his feet deep beneath the sand, and have the breeze push him back with ease. He smiled widely thinking about these memories.

"I have always wanted to live by a port that looked out towards the sea, that way I could walk alongside the beachside as much as I want," he said.

Steven was manning the boat, which went at great speeds across the Norselandic Gulf. The waves were small and made for easy travelling. As the twins walked in to see him, they saw the boat had quite the finish to it from the inside out.

"You must be rich…" stated Sara, her eyes not believing what she was seeing as she spun around to look at the interior of the boat.

"Haha, why thank you, this is actually not my boat as a matter of fact. I borrowed it from a good friend of mine for this long trip," said Steven as he looked back at her. "You see, most people don't use boats for trips in my world, they simply use Pokemon. It's cases like these or to cross into another region that boats are used."

"Wow, Pokemon seem to have so many abilities in your world," Nikoli said with amazement. "I want to learn all about them!"

"You will start tonight," Steven replied with a smile. "Just let me get on course for Hoenn and I will put the boat on auto cruise, and I will go fix up some dinner for us and we will begin discussing everything. For now, you two go downstairs and pick out your rooms."

The siblings made their way down the stairs, finding two rooms across from each other half way down the hallway. They each looked the same, Nikoli, being the one ahead of Sara, took the right side. They began by laying down their small amount of belongings on the twin size bed. Nikoli walked over to Sara's room to see what she was up to.

"What did you pack anyway Kookie?"

She opened up her small backpack, and showed him three pairs of clothes, each for different kinds of weather. Toiletries were also packed in there, as well a bit of perfume, and a small picture of the family.

"He told us not to pack too much, so I abided by that," she said.

"Yea, I packed basically the same thing as you, minus the perfume obviously," Nikoli said with a little laughter.

"Oh! I also brought a notepad for when Steven starts telling us about Pokemon, that way I can take any notes. There is sure to be a lot of information."

"Definitely, I am still amazed at what we just did to get here. Those Pokemon of his, they are absolutely amazing! Their metallic look, their power, their…" he paused, grinning like a fool at the thought of what they did today.

"You seem to really like those Pokemon in particular," said Sara with a chuckle.

"You had to as well didn't you!? They were just amazing, and now I want what he has, I can just… just go on all day about it!"

"Haha, well maybe you should ask where you can get your own then, but remember Nikoli, there is supposed to be many more he said. You may find yourself loving others even more," Sara said, sticking her tongue out after.

They both laughed; than Steven came down to tell them dinner was prepared. They came up to behold a nice seafood meal. They sat down and ate, hardly speaking as each enjoyed the rich food. Just as each finished they cleaned their dishes and sat back down at the table.

"I hope you two enjoyed your meals, as we travel we may not be having as wonderfully cooked meals as I had planned tonight," Steven said.

"Yes, it was delicious! By the way, what are the typical foods your people eat in your world? Do you eat Pokemon? Or are their other animals that roam? Are there.." Sara was cut off by Steven laughing at all of her questions.

"Now, now, I will answer all of these for both of you," he continued to laugh. "Yes there are other animals in the world of Pokemon, mostly being common fish. Our people tend to have a lack of meats as you Norselandic people do. Regular animals tend to be much smaller than Pokemon, and are not able to be captured in what you have seen me use, called Pokeballs. Most people, when it comes to foods, eat primarily fish for protein. Pokemon tend to be…well..not that nutritious or tasty and is extremely frowned upon."

The siblings nodded and understood well. Both were accustomed to eating meat, but accepted that the lack of it will be okay and that they will survive.

"Now, where should I begin…" Steven said as he pondered. "Ahh, well Pokemon come in all shapes and sizes as I have mentioned prior. They have all unique powers and such and each one usually are divided into certain elemental categories, known as types. There are seventeen that are discovered right now…"

Steven went on about each type and each one of its weaknesses and strengths. "I for one have been specializing in the Steel-types of Pokemon, as you probably could tell from what you have seen."

"Yes, I really like the Steel-types already!" Nikoli said with a smile. "Any you recommend besides them?"

"It really comes down to your preference, your battling style, and personality sometimes. This also is something I need to explain!" Steven went on to discuss how Pokemon are used in battles, the organization of gym leaders in each town, and the championship path most trainers dream of pursuing.

Sara was constantly writing down notes, as Nikoli just listened, for he was always better at listening and memorization compared to his twin sister. As the two continued to pop out questions, Steven gave very detailed answers about the invention of the Pokeball, the rules of battling, the fact that Pokemon faint instead of dying unless unmorally attacked more, and many more facts. Hours passed and it was soon close to two in the morning.

"Well now, it has been quite a long day hasn't it?" Steven said with a big yawn. "The boat is on cruise control, we should be close to Slateport City by midafternoon the following day. You two go get some shut eye, and I will tell you even more tomorrow. Also, I have a gift for both of you."

The twins agreed and went to their respective rooms, each falling asleep with no problem. Nikoli woke up around noon, finding his sister still asleep. She was always a heavy sleeper and tended to sleep in on occasion. He went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, and went upstairs to find Steven up there. However, he found two other Pokemon next to the kitchen counter eating from a bowl. They were both the same, small fox looking creatures, with tan colored fur and white, fluffy tails. They looked up at Nikoli and quickly ran away from him. Steven turned around to see Nikoli standing there all confused.

"Good afternoon Nikoli, sorry about those two running away, they simply do not know you yet," Steven said.

"What were those Pokemon?"

"They're called Eevees. They're Normal-type Pokemon, with a special evolutionary line I will tell you later. Both of them happen to be your's and Sara's now, surprise!"

Nikoli's eyes widened with amazement. "Mi..mine!? My own Pokemon already?" He could hardly speak at what he was hearing. "Thank you…just..thank you Steven! I have so much gratitude!"

Sara came upstairs at that moment and saw the two Eevee's hiding behind a chair.

"Ohmygod they're so cute! Look at them!" she squealed with excitement, jumping up and down.

"Don't worry Nikoli, these two were given as gifts to me from a friend, and I thought they would be fitting for the two of you to have them as your first Pokemon. Besides, your mother's first was an Eevee," Steven said. "Give them time to come out and then each of you pick the one that appeals to you most."

Sara and Nikoli couldn't help but smile out of control at this. "Our mother had one of these? But her Pokemon that she had before we left was blue," Sara stated with a bit of confusion on her face.

"That is one of Eevee's seven evolutions. You see, when Pokemon gain experience through battle, they may have a process happen when they evolve into a more powerful version of itself. In Eevee's case, they can evolve into different types depending on special stones you use, the environment you train them in, or the time of day. It also depends on the love and bond you share between the two of you." Steven showed a picture of them of him and their mother. "That one your mother had was a Vaporeon, the Water-type evolution of Eevee."

"This is so cool Steven!" Nikoli said. "What is the story of you and our mother by the way?"

Steven had them sit down at the table again, getting them a few beverages of water to have while he told them the awaited story.

"It was fifteen years ago, before you two were born. She was eighteen at the time. I ran into her while I was on a trip to Slateport City actually. She had fled from your country due to a great war you have learned about happening at the time. She escaped thanks to some refugees who took the risk by setting out into the unknown, across the Norselandic Gulf to get away. Some people have had contact with your country, not many however, so when they arrived they were extremely foreign to most. She ran into me with fright, not used to seeing these Pokemon that surrounded her. I helped her by taking her to my family. We taught her about our world and she taught us about her's. It was then we became very close, despite the age difference, and I helped her with her training and that is when she settled in and decided to train and live in the my world. As I set out to become champion of Hoenn, she followed by my side and we took on gym leaders and helped out take out evil organizations, not single handedly of course. A year passed, and we both were very skilled trainers at that time, and our friendship grew even more."

Steven paused for a bit to take a sip of water and continued again with his story.

"That was when all of a sudden she had heard news of the war ending, and that her lover who fought was still alive. She vowed to return and I helped her find a boat to take back so she could marry and live with him. She left her Pokemon and all that she had lived with in our world behind. I would make it my goal to find your world and see her five years later. I was able to remember the map she had showed me of your country and where she lived and luckily she had lived in Ostgrad for her whole life. Once we were reunited, I met her husband, your father, and you two then. I stayed about a month in the Norselands, learning about your culture, and everything else I needed and wanted to learn. When I left I made her a promise to return and take you two with me to this world. She wanted to live here in my world, she loved it that much. So now I have fulfilled her wish and brought you two with me and that is where we are now."

As he finished, the twins sat there in amazement. They looked at each other, wondering why this was kept a secret from them this entire time.

"It must be hard and weird to hear all of this now and not before," Steven said. "But it was necessary, that way you two would not be sitting around pondering about this whole new world you're learning. Before this, it would be nearly impossible to believe all that you have witnessed and been told."

The two nodded in agreement. Then Nikoli came out with the big question.

"So why are we here now with you? What kind of adventure exactly are we about to get into…you never exactly told us."

Steven paused for a bit, finally saying, "Things are stirring in my world. Things that may in fact endanger it. You see, there are evil organizations that are at work, yet fortunately have always been taken down multiple times. However, they have always managed to re-emerge and cause havoc. This time, one of them has come back, and they may be dealing with something that may affect the balance with our lives. We do not know. My plan was to assemble friends and companions, all who are excellent Pokemon trainers themselves, and take out these organizations before anything bad happens. However, this was all going to be done in secret, without any media attention or anyone in the regions hearing about it."

After a short pause, he looked at both of them, making sure they understood. He took a deep breath and continued speaking. "That…is where you two will come in. I took you two in to begin your training as Pokemon trainers, as was the promise I made for your mother. You two may have her gift to train better and faster than the average trainer, maybe even become great. Our plan was to take you two, and have yourselves join within this organization, and help find out any information we need if possible. You two are young, and they are looking for teenagers like you to join their ranks. We are all too familiar to them and want this kept top secret. You then will help get the information to us, and then start destroying the organization from the inside out."

Nikoli and Sara's mouths opened. They have had already multiple moments of these jaw dropping moments, this one being the longest yet. They were about to get themselves not only emerged into the world of Pokemon, but be used immediately to help take out an evil organization.

"This sounds extremely dangerous Steven, especially for us…we have no experience!" Nikoli said with concern. "How in the world are we going to accomplish this all?"

"In time! Patience now, we have all agreed on you both to be our two to go in and we will train you two exceptionally well. You both have your mother's passion and heart for this, we believe in you two. However, this will be dangerous I will not lie, but I and the others will make sure you two are ready. We have time to do enough training." Steven smiled for reassurance of the two startled siblings.

They both sighed unanimously at all they were hearing, but looked at each other and realized they came too far to back down. This was an adventure, and one that not many would be going into.

"I accept this challenge. On one condition…" Sara said. "I want to make sure I can do a better job than my brother!"

Nikoli looked right at his sister with a nasty look. Steven busted out laughing at that remark. "Haha! Nikoli, it seems you have a rivalry at your hands now! I hope you can be ready to accept that. I am enjoying your pride and enthusiasm of this, Sara."

Nikoli scorned and then looked back at his sister. "Oh yea, well I don't think you will get your wish Kookie. I expect to do just as much of a better job then you, maybe even better."

The two looked each other down, than all of a sudden began laughing. "This is going to be fun," stated Nikoli.

"Oh yes it is, this will be a loving family rivalry we will have," Sara said.

"Regardless, you two can have a rivalry but when the mission gets serious make sure you both work well together!" Steven said, reminding them of the future task at hand.

As they went on to talk more about Pokemon and the mission, the two Eevees came out of their hiding spot, making little squeaks at the two teenagers. Nikoli and Sara got up, but they ran away again. Nikoli shook his head at the moment.

"Steven, how long will it take for them to get really comfortable with us?"

"It may take a bit of time, but don't you worry. Sooner or later each will choose who they like the most. Just you wait and see."

"Are they both siblings?" Sara asked.

"Yes they are in fact. Both were born not a month ago, they are young and just as inexperienced as you in battling," Steven said with a chuckle, "It should work out fine for the both of you."

As the day went on, the siblings made their way around the yacht, Nikoli spending most of his time outside staring out into the ocean blue. He began singing some songs he listened to back at home while he watched the sun set. It was getting warmer the further east they traveled, it felt close to his homeland's late springtime weather.

"_It's beautiful out here,"_ he thought to himself. _"I hope Hoenn is just as beautiful as the open sea and the Norselands."_

As night began to make its appearance, Nikoli still stood out there on the balcony looking out as the winds blew his black hair away from his face. As he stood there, he heard a shuffle come from the door to the inside of the boat. He turned around to see one of the Eevees had been watching him. It crept closer very slowly, and Nikoli decided to kneel down and stretch out his hand.

"Come on little guy, come on," he said to the little Pokemon. It took a step back again, still nervous of him. Then, the Eevee began coming closer until it was in reach of his hand. It let out a little squeak, and Nikoli smiled at it immensely. "I hope you don't mind if I pet you do you, Eevee?"

Nikoli placed his hand on the Eevee's soft, furry head, scratching at its big ears. The Pokemon was startled a little bit, but began coming closer to him, seeming to like the treatment he was getting from Nikoli. Soon the Pokemon began rubbing against him, letting out more little squeaks. Nikoli smiled at the Eevee, and he began picking it up to put on his lap.

"You're a cute little guy aren't you? I am going to take you are choosing me?" he said, thinking it probably does not understand a thing he said. The Eevee smiled and nodded, surprising Nikoli. "You…you understand me!? My god…Pokemon really are smart creatures. I am liking you all more and more! Come on Eevee, let us go inside now, I am getting a little cold out here."

He took the Pokemon inside to find Steven standing there, clapping at his entrance into the boat's interior. "Congratulations Nikoli! It seems like you have chosen your first Pokemon officially and he is warming up to you faster than I have expected. I told you that you had your mother's heart and gift."

Sara came into the kitchen, with her Eevee in her arms. "Nik, seems like your's finally came to you! How long ago did this happen?"

"Just now actually, but he seems to really enjoy me, good sign I guess!"

Sara laughed, "You better think that! Especially when we finally get to land, then we will begin training these two and have our first battle!"

Nikoli grinned at that saying, looking at his Pokemon. "Yea…only Eevee and I will come out on top!"

"That is what you think, but my Eevee will be better, just you wait and see."

Steven was making dinner as he heard the two go at it, laughing to himself_. "They surely are going to be great for this quest and beyond," _He thought to himself._ "Now it is all about how they use them in battle, and show their care and love for them. That will demonstrate their full potential."_

The rest of the night resulted in Steven and the two talking about nurturing their new Pokemon, from feeding them correctly, to how to gain new powers and attack moves to utilize in battle. Steven went on more about what to expect when they get to Hoenn, and to start thinking about all the other types of Pokemon they may be interested in using or finding to capture. As the new day came, Nikoli yet again got up earlier then his sister and came upstairs, this time feeding his Pokemon by himself. He found Steven outside the boat staring out at sea.

"We are but a few minutes from seeing land," he stated to Nikoli. "Are you ready for a whole new world?"

Nikoli grinned, "You have no idea Steven…you have no idea."

Sara finally came upstairs and found the two out there, just in time to see the beginnings of land to come up over the horizon.

"Is that…Hoenn?" she asked with amazement and wonder.

"It is indeed, my home," Steven said with a gigantic smile. "Home sweet home."

As the three watched the boat make its way towards Hoenn, the twins began realizing the adventures that are about to await them. It was already a bright, sunny day, with the temperature well above what they previously knew back in the Norselands. It felt like summer.

"You will find most of these lands tend to be a lot warmer than what you may recall," Steven claimed.

Nikoli looked as the patch of land grew larger and larger as they neared. "That…is something I can live with," he said with a great, big smile. They were ready for this whole new world that may in fact become their new home for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Journey

Finally, the boat made it to Slateport City, located on the Southern tip of the Hoenn mainland. As Steven dropped anchor, he ordered the siblings to begin packing up everything on board and to finally step on new soil. Nikoli had no hesitation of doing so, jumping off the yacht and onto the flat surface of the Slateport Harbor.

"_My first steps of Hoenn and the Pokemon world,"_ he said to himself, his face shining bright and eyes widened.

His Eevee gave a happy squeak of joy as he was perched on top of his new master's shoulders. Sara got off soon after Nikoli, the same expression on her face. The two waited for Steven to finally get off, as they were greeted by sailors working around them.

"Ahoy there, mateys! You two seem like you have never been here before! Where are you both from?" one of the sailors asked the two.

"Oh, you would have no idea I feel sir, but yes we are very new to this area," Nikoli responded.

They looked a bit confused at the remark, but didn't ask anything more of where they came from. With a chuckle, the one sailor called out, "Well then, welcome to Slateport City then! I hope you enjoy your stay here and in Hoenn!"

"Yes they will!" Steven said to the sailor as he finally got off the boat. "Are you two ready? Let me show you around a bit of the city before we go to the tavern we will stay at."

As they departed the harbor, Steven gave a quick tour of the city, showing the highlights and its importance. The city is known as Hoenn's main port city; though there are many others given Hoenn is composed of one mainland and several islands that are included in the region. Slateport houses most of the fishing industry, where most of the edible fish are caught and sent around the region for people to enjoy. As they toured, the twins couldn't help but acknowledge how large it was compared to their small hometown. What caught their eye the most was the amount of Pokemon and owners that surrounded them now. They saw many kinds, most seeming to be of the Water-type, as them and their owners walked around and did activities.

"This…this is amazing! Is this common everywhere Steven? The Pokemon being so populous and the amount of trainers?" Sara asked.

"Yes my dear and you better get used to it! You're in a new world now, and Pokemon are treated as a normal human being would be here." Steven looked around and began leading the twins to the outskirts of the city, toward the beach. "Let us get to where we will be resting for the night, so you can leave your belongings there. I will let you explore the city together as I gather the rest of our group for a meeting tonight."

When they got to the tavern, Steven gave the two devices that were similar to phones, only more compact and they were able to fit on their belts. "What are these?" Nikoli asked with confusion all over his face.

"These are phones we call Pokegear, much more advanced than what you have back at home. You can reach me anytime or anyone else if you need to. However, use it wisely; they don't tend to have much charge. Here is my number and I will call you to let you know when it is time for you to return here."

After exchanging numbers with him, Sara grabbed Nikoli by his shirt, as she tugged him towards the city. "Come on Nik! Let's go explore!" she said to her brother.

As the two went around the city, they took their Pokemon with them, exploring every street and store that seemed interesting to them. As the day went on, they discovered things Steven had pointed out to look for in every city and town. They found local hospitals for Pokemon, known as Pokecenters, and the Pokemart, where they could exchange and buy goods that were used to capture, enhance, and heal Pokemon while out in the world. Being tourists, Sara kept going up to many locals asking what to do and where to go. The local people of Slateport were very genuine towards the two teenagers, showing them around realizing they were new to Pokemon training and the city.

"Wow, people here are so friendly! I hope it is like this in every city!" Sara said, her face illuminated with an unbreakable smile.

"Haha, I sure hope so Kookie. We should…" Nikoli was cut off by the ringing of his new device. It was Steven telling the two to come back. "Come on sis, it's time to go back, maybe we'll have more time tomorrow who knows!? There will definitely be many places we'll explore and see, we can always come back another time."

The two managed to find their way back to the beachside of Slateport, where they entered the tavern they were staying at. As they entered they found it empty, save for the bartender at the front.

"Excuse me sir, we were looking for our friend we checked in with earlier, do you know where he is?" asked Sara.

"Yes…he rented the tavern out for the night to you three and six others. Go to the left and down the hall and enter those doors there, they will all be sitting in the lounge," the bartender said, pointing towards the hallway with two glass doors at the end of it.

The twins walked down and entered the room, where they encountered Steven at a long table. He was accompanied by six other people, all staring at the two now. The room went silent, Nikoli and Sara not knowing what to do or say as the glass doors shut behind them. The six other people composed of four men and two women, age differences varying between young and old. Steven stood up, and held his hand out toward the two.

"Ahh there you two are! I was beginning to worry you would get lost," he said with a huge grin. "Ladies and gentlemen, these are our two new companions from a faraway distant world. I give you Nikoli and Sara of the Norselands."

The six all smiled and nodded in unison. One of them stood up, a man about Nikoli's height, seeming to be in his mid to late fifties with the look of a captain or sailor, and a beard as white as snow. "So…these are the Norselanders you have spoken of for so long. The pleasure is mine to finally meet both of you. I hope you are both ready for the task at hand," he said while smoking a pipe. "My name is Drake, of the Hoenn Elite Four, at your service."

"The pleasure is ours sir," the twins both said.

"Thank you Drake," Steven said as the old man sat back down in his chair. "Nikoli and Sara, these are our companions to join us in our quest. They are some of the most powerful, wise, and experienced trainers you may ever meet. Each one of them I have trusted to help me carry out this task, and are willing to help me train you to be ready to take out our enemy. Now, let me introduce you to the rest of our members, Lance, Koga, Agatha, Cynthia, and Wallace.

The other five all smiled and stood up and bowed to Nikoli and Sara.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both!" Wallace said with a hint of eagerness. Wallace stood about the same height as Steven and seemed to be about the same age as well. He was cloaked in a white cape, which gave exposure to his white dress shirt with turquoise patterns down the middle of it. He wore a lightly violet colored pair of dress pants as well, which surprisingly gave the rest of his outfit an extremely unique and matching look. Wallace stood out from the crowd with his turquoise hair, mostly covered by a hat, and eyes that looked like rolling tides from the sea. The man bowed once more to the siblings. "You two seem to both have something about you that strikes me. There is much potential in the both of you and I hope you are ready to take advantage of it."

Lance was the next one to speak. "I am Lance, champion of Johto and Kanto. It is great to see you both here with us tonight." Lance had a serious and intimidating vibe about him, despite his now harmless smile towards the two. He seemed a bit younger then both Wallace and Steven, maybe in his very early twenties. He has red, spiky hair, which looked fierce and made his skin tone seem darker than usual. He wore a cape as well, and was decked out in all navy blue attire. He stood about six foot one, seeming taller than the rest of the group.

Koga was the next to speak. "At your service you two, I hope you are ready for an adventure that will test you both to your limits and beyond!" He was a bit shorter than the rest of the men there, but seemed to be relatively quick and agile, especially for his age. He is a man in his late forties, with black spiky hair and dressed in a dark purple shirt, and black plants. On his belt, he carried not only Pokeballs, but ninja stars as well. The twins were a bit startled to see such weapons on him, as no one else carried anything seemingly dangerous. His dark, violet eyes gave off a sense of danger, yet protection at the same time.

Agatha was next in line to speak and looked more closely at Sara instead of Nikoli. "What a sight for sore eyes, two young and new trainers. Boy Steven, I hope they are truly ready to learn quickly, potential or not, they have a lot to work on. I will gladly help you both in anywhere you need," she said with an interesting grin on her face. Agatha is in her fifties, with dirty blond hair that seemed like it had not aged a day. Her eyes have a dark tint to them, and gave off a mysterious vibe. Despite her old appearance, she seems very fit for her age. She wore a black dress, with strange markings on it. She carried a cane with her, however, it seemed like she did not need to use it that much.

Lastly, Cynthia was the last to introduce herself to the two. "It is an honor to finally meet the two of you. I have heard many things about you and your world thanks to my friend here. We are all here to help you achieve what we need done, and you both will walk away from this more powerful than most trainers would see in their lifetime." Cynthia wore an all-black dress pants and shirt, with a long cape-like jacket covering up a bit of it. She seemed about the same age as Lance, and has long, beautiful blonde hair that reached down to her lower back. Her eyes were giving off a golden glow, mostly due to the lighting and possibly her hair.

When each one of the six new members gave their introduction, the twins looked at each other in overwhelming amazement.

"The pleasure is ours truly, to be amongst such great trainers as you all, Steven included," Nikoli said, feeling a bit overwhelmed by each of their presence.

They all sat down at the long table. Steven looked at each one sitting down and finally began to discuss the plan.

"Now, as you are aware, we have a task at our hands, that must be done silently. I have already told Nikoli and Sara their roles in this. However, now the focus will come down to their training as we journey across Hoenn towards Lilycove City. It will all be on foot, we cannot risk any detection from our enemy or media. A few miles off the shore of Lilycove, will be the Magma hideout."

Nikoli lost track after the last sentence Steven just said. "Wait, magma hideout? Are we traveling into a volcano or something!?"

The seven adults laughed a little at his remark, Nikoli starting to feel a bit embarrassed at his question. Steven said aloud, "Magma represents Team Magma, one of the evil organizations I have told you about. My apologies for not going into more detail on our journey here Nikoli, I wanted to save most of it for now so all can hear."

Nikoli now understood what was happening, along with Sara.

Steven continued his speech. "Now, Team Magma has been reported going around incognito across Hoenn and recruiting new members. We should expect them to be doing this especially close to their hideout. Now, most of this is unknown to the populous and we want it to stay that way. As we journey and train these two, we will get them to join Team Magma and go into the hideout and start becoming trustworthy amongst them." He paused for a bit before continuing. "However, this may add some risk on our part, we will have no idea what they will do to train you or have you do. If you can, try to get yourselves out of doing anything truly evil. We will hold on to your Pokemon as you go into this, so that no harm will come to them. Each member tends to use the same types of Pokemon, mostly Fire and Dark types. You two will be tasked into giving us any intelligence of their upcoming plans. There is a rumor going around of the search for an ancient secret or powers. Powers that need to be left untouched and unharmed."

Steven continued with his speech but Nikoli zoned out, trying to have everything he was hearing sink in. "What in the hell have we gotten ourselves into!? Was this worth it…was it?" he sighed, "I guess I will have to figure it out for myself," he whispered to himself.

Wallace looked over at the Norselandic boy. "Do not worry too much Nikoli, we will have you well prepared for this. Like I said, you have something special about you, both you and your sister. Steven does not trust anyone else but you two, and we will take his side." He smiled at Nikoli as the boy looked at him. Nikoli suddenly felt a sense of reassurance. "Everything will fall into place, you will see," Wallace said before turning back to Steven.

"Now, everyone needs to go get some rest. Tomorrow we will begin those two's training and head out for Lilycove!" As Steven finished up his lecture, all nine got up and said their goodnights to each other. Nikoli and Sara were the first to leave the room, and as they exited, the other six looked at Steven.

"As you know Steven, we trust you, we really do. But are you completely positive this will work with these two?" asked Koga.

"As I told their mother, I cannot guarantee their safety, none of us can. But we will do everything in our damn power to make sure they succeed. I have full faith in them." As Steven said this, the rest nodded in agreement. "Now, they each have an Eevee as their first Pokemon, most likely over time they will evolve into a type they like. It will be up to us, with our variety of Pokemon at our disposal to see where their potential and love for specific types of Pokemon lie."

Agatha butted into the conversation. "Sara has a deep sense for power and mystery. She reminds me of myself as a little girl, maybe she will be interested in the power of Ghost-types like I have always been."

"Again, we shall see, I do like your observance though Agatha," Steven said smiling to the Kanto Elite Four member.

The seven of them then went to their respective rooms, getting as much rest before they all set off on this journey together. The plans are now set and are now in motion. The journey to Lilycove had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Traveling, Learning, and A Rivalry Born

Morning came, with the sun shining down across the region. It was a bit windy, with the breeze giving the surrounding area a much cooler than usual feel, even during the winter. Hoenn has always had a year round consistent climate, depending on the location. This was even truer on its southern locations or to the east. The nine companions got up one by one, and went to have one last breakfast before they set out. Every one of them having a joyous and exciting mood and tone for the upcoming journey, and as they all finished Steven got up and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to be on the move. It will take us a bit to reach Lilycove City by foot, and to not be sidetracked as well."

Nikoli looked up after finishing his last bite of food. "I am curious…if the seven of you are so renowned around the regions; won't all of you be spotted easily, especially in a pack like this?"

With a chuckle and smirk, Koga turned toward the teenager. "My boy, we have thought this out thoroughly. We will have two different groups go different directions to each major city we reach and meet up there. We will also be disguised decently as well, because you are right, we would be spotted too easily in our typical attire."

"He is right Nikoli," Steven said, "You and Sara will each go with a group, and from there you will learn from whom you are with. As you are taught by each one of us, you can explore and appreciate our world as well! It will take time for you to be ready for this task. Besides, you may find a Pokemon or two you may want to add to your collection." He smiled after that response, looking at the two Norselandic twins to make sure they understood.

By nine in the morning, each one of the nine was ready to embark on their journey. They split into a group of five and four.

"Our first stop to meet up will be at Mauville City, just a day's walk north. The first group will be Wallace, Drake, Nikoli, and I," Steven said as he divided the teams up. "We will go the route to the northwest as the rest of you will be together and will take the northeastern route. Does that sound good to everyone?"

The others nodded and answered in agreement. Wallace cut in before anything else was said. "If I may add, shouldn't we begin these two's training right now? Let us have them battle, see how they incorporate their knowledge already, and learn from it as we separate! It should be an extravagant way for these two siblings to begin."

Nikoli and Sara looked at each other at a bit of shock from the statement just mentioned by Wallace. Quickly, the expressions on their face turned to grins as they looked at each other, remembering their conversation on the boat to Hoenn.

"I am up for the challenge!" Nikoli said aloud, sparks seeming to glisten in his hazel eyes.

"Excellent idea Wallace! Okay, you two stand across from each other over there," Steven answered, as he pointed out towards the open grass near the exit of the tavern they stayed in. "Use what I taught you two on the way here. Make us proud!"

The two stood about 20 yards from each other, armed with their lone Pokeballs. Sara screamed out to her brother, "Nik, I hope you are ready to get your ass kicked!"

"I'm sorry…my names not Sara, so how am I the one who will lose!?" he responded back to his sister with a wink while laughing.

The seven adults stood to the side and watched, Cynthia stepping up in front of them. "The battle will be a one on one match! Trainers get ready…fight!"

The twins each took their Pokeballs and tossed them in the air, and with a red colored glow, out came both of their Eevees. Each one stared down the other, just like their owners, and realized it was now time to see which was better.

Nikoli quickly gave out the first command. "Eevee, tackle it!" The little Pokemon gave out a squeak and charged its opponent.

"Eevee dodge with your Agility!" Sara told her Pokemon, where she quickly evaded Nikoli's Eevee's attack. "Now use Tackle yourself!" Sara's Pokemon landed the hit perfectly on the Eevee's side sending him into the grass hard.

"Eevee!" he shouted, "Come on buddy get up! Don't let Sara win so easily!" Nikoli's Pokemon struggled to get up at first, but finally had the strength to get on all of its four legs. "Use Agility then Tackle it from behind!" The Eevee obeyed quickly and shifted left and right between the other Eevee and found his way behind and launched himself into his opponent.

"Eevee dodge it!"

Sara gave her command too late, as Nikoli's Pokemon landed a great hit sending her Eevee squealing and into the air, landing on its back.

"Great job Eevee! Now use a Sand Attack and kick some dirt into her! His Eevee turned his back and sprayed dirt at his opponent, trying to blind her.

"Eevee, charge it and use Tackle!" Sara yelled to her Pokemon, as her Eevee ran towards Nikoli's with its eyes closed to keep out the dirt. Before Nikoli could give another command, his Eevee took the hit again. This time his Eevee hit the ground hard, and would not get up for a good amount of time.

"Eevee is unable to battle, the victory goes to Sara!" Cynthia yelled pointing toward the victor.

Sara ran towards her Pokemon, picking her up and hugging her tight. "We did it! We did it Eevee, I am so proud of you!" The Pokemon squeaked as it said her name with joy.

Nikoli fell to his knees in disbelief, and then ran over to his fainted Eevee. He picked him up, making sure he was okay. His Pokemon opened up one eye, giving a fainted sound to his owner. "It's okay Eevee, you did great, I should have planned it out better. We'll get her next time," Nikoli said with a smile. Although he was disappointed he lost, he accepted it and so did his Pokemon, giving off a smile despite his wounds.

The adults all clapped for them. "That was a grand battle, what did I tell you both!? Much potential in these two," Wallace said with glee.

"Indeed, much training to begin, a bit more defensive tactics to be taught to them, but a good start for them both," Koga replied.

Steven ran over to Nikoli and handed him a spray bottle with a pink label on it. "Here, use it on Eevee, it is a potion, it will help heal his wounds. Feed him as well when you can and return him to the Pokeball."

Nikoli took the potion and sprayed his Pokemon with it, seeing the wounds were already showing signs of quick healing.

As Sara continued to jump in joy, she turned and pointed toward her brother. "Told you so! Hope you get used to this losing Nik, I will always be better!" she smiled and laughed as she continued to dance around with her Eevee.

Nikoli gave out a loud groan. "Seriously Sara…seriously?" he sighed to himself. _"You were always the cockier one, guess I will just have to prove you wrong next time."_

The nine began their split off from each other right after the battle between the siblings. As Nikoli left with Steven, Wallace, and Drake, he kept his head down looking down at his belt with the Pokeball attached. Steven turned around as they walked down the scenic pathway to Mauville.

"Do not worry my boy, everyone loses here and there. Even we elite trainers must accept defeat. The key is to learn from both your defeats and victories." As Steven said this, the Norselandic boy looked up and was able to give out a smile.

"Thank you, I just take defeat a bit hard I guess…I..I overthink a lot of things in general. I don't want to be a failure."

"But you are not! Get over it, and move on sonny," Drake said with a bit of harshness. "You are young, and I can already tell you, you are better off than most trainers as they begin their Pokemon journeys."

"But don't most trainers start out at younger ages than I?"

"Yes, most do, like ourselves. But it does not matter really, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything," Wallace said as he looked at Nikoli. "It is also how much of a bond you share with your Pokemon, for it is not always how much more powerful they are compared to others. If the love, trust, and friendship are not there, they will perform worse than their true potential."

"_All of this potential talk,"_ Nikoli thought to himself. He spoke aloud with a slight smile, "Okay, I will try to remember this."

"Yes…remember it until it's a subconscious thought, boy!" Drake said as he lit his pipe for a smoke.

As they were making their way up the northwestern path, the others to the northeast were having similar talks. Sara was still having a sense of dominance and victory running through her head.

"So for a first time battle, how was I truly? Come on, be honest."

"Not too bad I will have to admit that, much better than most," Agatha said as they walked. "However, you need to make use of your dodging more often and not always run through attacks such as the last one your brother used. In battles where the Pokemon are stronger, it will be much harder to accomplish that feat."

"She is right, no matter your technique and tactics, learning the common sense of when to dodge and go around an attack instead of trying to show you can have your Pokemon go right through it, is a much wiser decision," Koga replied.

"Okay, I will definitely jot that down," Sara said as she got out her little notebook.

As she put it away, she looked up at the bright, blue sky, without a cloud to be seen. She saw a bunch of Pokemon flying just a tad above them. "What are your recommendations of what Pokemon to use and not to use?"

"It is up to you honestly," Cynthia said. "Some like Lance here or Agatha use primarily one type, where I for one specialize in different Pokemon, one for each type of tactic. You can turn any Pokemon into a powerful combatant if properly cared and trained."

Sara looked at the young woman, looking at her blonde hair with a jealous look on her face. She kept it to herself though, finally responding, "Well, than, no offense to the rest of you three, but it sounds like Cynthia uses much better tactics by having multiple types."

They stopped and looked at her, Lance raising a hand up quickly. "That is not so! Just because a Pokemon is one main type, does not mean it does not have another. You can use the same tactics as her with same types, using each one for a different purpose and to take out an opponent's Pokemon that, on paper, may be more of an advantage. It still comes down to preference but mastering one type can really help you learn about all of its advantages and disadvantages." He paused to allow a bit of air as he said that rather quickly. "You will find most of us regional champions, Elite Four, and Gym Leaders, specialize in one type, and know how to counter its weaknesses more than most trainers."

Sara stood there with her eyes opened in amazement from all of that brief, but important knowledge. "Ahh I see, now I understand!"

"We will discuss more of this later when we make camp, but let us keep going. Let us all enjoy the view shall we?" Lance said with a big smile on his face.

The five continued to walk, Sara allowing herself and her Eevee to enjoy the new world they were still getting accustomed to. As the day turned to night, they made camp just outside Mauville City. They continued to talk and Sara got to learn more about each one of the members she accompanied. She continued to ask questions about her training and what to do next time in battle.

As for the other four companions, they made it to the city of Mauville on its western edge. They found an inn, and decided to stay in there. The three adults looked much different than their normal appearance, just like Koga said they would to keep the majority of people from recognizing them. They all were wearing black shirts and pants, and hats that hid their face somewhat, enough to not recognize them from afar. As they stepped in, Nikoli looked at himself, seeing his royal blue shirt was getting to be a bit faded from the sun already. His black shoes felt like they were still containing sands from Slateport as he rustled his feet in them. As they went to their rooms, Nikoli could not wait to get into the shower to wash off, discovering some blisters from the long walk.

"_I'll have to get used to this…"_ hissing as he tried to apply water and slight pressure to the red marks on his heel. After washing up and applying first aid on his blisters, Nikoli went over to Steven's room. "What is the plan for tomorrow then?"

"First I will have to do some errands to the north of the city, but I will leave in the early morning and will return about the time we embark again. We won't be in Mauville for long, we set east to cross the river that leads to Fortree City and Mt. Pyre. After a few more days of continuous walking, we will get to one of those locations, and then Lilycove will be right to the east!" Steven looked at Nikoli, a bit of exhaustion on his face.

"Gotcha…you okay Steven?" Nikoli asked with a bit worry for his friend.

He sighed with a smile, "I am fine, I haven't gotten much sleep as I have had too much on my mind about this adventure. The whole process has been rather tiring from getting you, to coming back to Hoenn, and now to go silently through the region to this hideout."

"I think we all are in deep thought about this. But you go get some rest. I will soon. Goodnight," Nikoli said as he closed Steven's door to allow the young man to sleep. He walked outside to gaze around his surroundings.

Mauville seemed a much smaller city compared to Slateport, but Nikoli was standing on the outskirts of it as well. He continued to walk around, going toward the road they just came from. He took his Eevee out of his Pokeball to give him some fresh air, and to spend time with him. His Eevee looked at him, gave a big squeal of joy, and walked out into the unknown. They both felt safe out in the open, with the temperature staying rather close as it was to the daytime, save for a slight spring like feeling breeze. The sky illuminated with thousands of stars it seemed. Nikoli found a small hill where he laid down with his Pokemon, and star gazed for what seemed hours. He tried to find any similar constellations he found back at home. He was always so intrigued with astronomy.

"Isn't it beautiful Eevee? The night sky?" he looked at his Pokemon, who was gazing with large, open black eyes at the moon. It was a full moon, making much of the land bright and pretty visible to see. The two could see flying Pokemon over the night sky, and some walking around in the bushes much further ahead. Suddenly, Nikoli had a thought pop into his head.

"I think we should do some night training while the rest sleep, so we can surprise them on how much we improve, don't you agree Eevee!? Maybe they want us to do that. I do love the night, especially tonight, so peaceful and quiet…if only it was by an ocean or beachside." He sighed, as his Eevee nodded in agreement to his comment.

He took his Pokemon, trying some of the moves on some small, thin trees nearby them. He tested Eevee's agility, commanding him to treat it like the enemy and attack on the move from different angles. "I am going to rely on our speed to win battles," Nikoli said to himself in eagerness. "With speed and agility down, we can then work on our defense as well. I will make you a powerful defender first Eevee. Then we can pack a punch! The best defense is a good offense am I right?" His Eevee looked at him as he finished his one routine on the tree, giving a big smile and squeak to his owner.

They continued throughout the night training Eevee's moves, taking breaks to sit and watch the sky and bond. Nikoli felt the growing trust between him and his Pokemon already beginning.

"How….how do you feel about me now Eevee? I mean since the first time on the boat here where we first met." The Pokemon stared into his eyes, rubbing up against him squeaking yet again in joy. Nikoli took this as a great sign, picked him up, and gave him a hug. "We may not win all the time, but no matter what we will work our asses off to win the majority. We're beginning to become great pals, you and I, Eevee."

Time passed by and Nikoli checked his Pokegear, finding it dead so he could not check the time. He looked at the moon and its placing in the sky, trying to remember from his father teaching him how to estimate time without such devices. He could not figure it out, only to assume it was way past what he probably thinks. He and his Pokemon went back to the inn and their room. As Nikoli was about to get into bed, he decided not to return his Eevee to his Pokeball. Instead he let him sleep on the bed with him. _"This will really help the trust and bondage I feel," _Nikoli thought to himself. "Goodnight Eevee, another day awaits us."

The next day came and Nikoli joined Wallace and Drake for breakfast, only to find Steven was gone. He remembered now, while still waking up after a long night, he planned on doing errands.

"Steven will return around noon and will meet us to the east of Mauville as we cross the Central Hoenn River," Wallace said as he noticed Nikoli looking around for the man. "Come eat, and we will meet the others."

They finished and left to cross through the center of the city. It was not long before they got to the other side, meeting the others right by the river.

"Well, they must have gotten up early so they can prove they're better didn't they!?" Drake said with a chuckle as he smoked again from his pipe.

Lance called out to the three, "No lollygagging, we've been waiting here for ages! Where is Steven?"

"He needed to go north of the city to see his parents, he will back shortly," Wallace said in response. "As we wait, should we see how our two young companions have done since last battle? Short time, yes, but I feel each one of us have taught a great amount to them even in a day's worth!"

The rest nodded, and Nikoli and Sara began to ready themselves, each Pokemon out already to battle once more. Suddenly they heard a voice shout out behind them toward Mauville.

"There is no time for this, I apologize." It was Steven, running over in a hurry, seeming not to break a sweat. "Next time we will do this, but we must cross the river and separate once again toward Lilycove."

Sara grunted and pouted, but nodded with the rest at Steven's remark. "Yes, but next time we can, we will battle! I'm looking for victory number two!" She smirked and winked at her brother as she saw him laugh at that remark.

"Ha! Not a chance, but I will allow a few more days to pass by until then." Nikoli recalled his Pokemon and they all traveled toward the riverside.

Each of the adults threw out a Pokemon for each one of them to cross safely over. Out came four who were meant to fly some over, and two others to surf across. The twins looked at each one, only recognizing Steven's Skarmory. They pondered at how massive, powerful, and beautiful looking the rest of these Pokemon were.

"They truly are amazing trainers…" Sara said as her mouth dropped.

Among the two Skarmorys were a Dragonite from Lance, two Milotics belonging to Wallace and Cynthia, and an Altaria that was Drake's. Sara climbed onto Wallace's Milotic with Koga, as Cynthia boarded her's with Agatha. Drake mounted on his Altaria, Lance on his Altaria, and Nikoli and Steven each on a Skarmory.

"I want one of you someday, now that I know!" Nikoli said as he patted his hand on the Steel-type bird.

"Let us gracefully cross this river, I hope you all enjoy the ride you two Norselanders," Wallace said with a glamorous smile.

"Nope, let's see who can get across faster! Milotics race each other while the rest of us do their races…go!" Drake said with a big laugh. The flying Pokemon ended up listening to him, seeing it as a fun challenge.

"You and your races old man," Agatha said while shaking her head.

"Who are you calling old, bahaha!" Drake responded as his Altaria flew across with great haste.

The flying Pokemon each ended up racing across as fast as they can, all giving their riders a nice taste of fresh air and wind as they glided across the blue waters. The Milotics casually surfed their way over, getting more of a chance to enjoy the view. As they all finally landed across shore, the Pokemon were recalled and the group began dividing up once more.

"Okay, same groups as last time would work best do we all agree? Now who will take the northern route toward Fortree, and who will go east toward Mt. Pyre?"

There was some pause amongst the group, with Agatha speaking up. "Excuse me, but the route toward Mt. Pyre is maybe a two or three days trip and Fortree's route involves going all the way to the city, around, and back down south, and then east toward Lilycove. That is guaranteed a week or more!"

"Ahh, but you see, you are not as familiar with Hoenn as I am. It is my home like Wallace's, and there are smaller paths that cut halfway toward Fortree. It may take another day to Lilycove, but maybe not. Forgive me; I should have said directly none would be going through Fortree City, just around."

As he finished the rest of the group understood soundly. "I will go towards Mt. Pyre, it is crawling with Ghost-type Pokemon, some I may want to see for myself," Agatha replied, looking over at Sara.

Everyone else shrugged and decided to split up in their respective groups again after the old woman's reply. As they left, Nikoli and Sara looked at each other as they went their separate ways again, knowing next time, they will reach their main destination.

Days passed by as each group continued to walk across the Hoenn region, each of the adults training their respective Norselander in anything they could. While Sara took to her private times with her Pokemon during the day, Nikoli did so at night with his. By the third day traveling, Nikoli and Sara were becoming greater by the minute, thanks to the elite training they were receiving from some of the best trainers. As they did this, not only were they becoming more knowledgeable and closer to their Pokemon, but to the rest of the members as well. Each of the twins shared their stories of back at home, teaching each one they accompanied more about the Norselands and how different the culture is. In return, each learned more about their peers, and their other regions and successes they have accomplished since starting out.

Sara learned about Koga's involvement in Team Rocket, another organization in Kanto and Johto, and his eventual departure in his twenties to become a Gym Leader, then a member of the Johto Elite Four. He specializes in the Poison-type Pokemon, and focusing on slowly bringing down his enemy, while relying on agile or stout defenses.

Lance is a Dragon-type master, being the leader of both Elite Fours, and as a young boy learned the arts of the dragons quickly. His style revolves around brute force and intimidation.

Cynthia was given her first Pokemon, Gible, which turned into her now evolved Garchomp, and has used him ever since she was little. She uses her variety to suit her different battle tactics, being defensive minded first.

Agatha has been a Kanto Elite Four member for many years now, soon to retire. She is an expert in the Ghost-types, using their quickness and interesting variety of attacks and lack to many hits to bring down her foes. Learning all of this had gained interest in the Norselandic girl for them. As Sara learned more from Agatha, she kept to her more closely, becoming intrigued of the Ghost-types.

"What makes them so special Agatha? What are their weaknesses and strengths? Which ones should I capture? I want to know all about them!" She pounded the old woman with these questions, her eagerness rising.

"Ha, now now, I will teach you everything you want to know in time, that is why I wanted to have us go to Mt. Pyre. There I will show you the power that lurks there, and see if you can harness it yourself. You remind me a lot of myself young lady, and with that I will make sure you will get the most out of them."

"I want to master two types I feel…I don't know what to decide, or if I should have another one in my arsenal completely different. Would it matter?"

"No," Cynthia said as she overheard Sara talk to Agatha. "Like we said before, you can master one or two types, yet still have Pokemon not of those types. Mastering just simply means the majority of the ones you know the most of or use. To master, you have to know a large amount, and have to be able to overcome your weaknesses. So do not worry, it is your choice in what you want your team to be."

Sara smiled at that remark. "Good! I just wanted to know just in case. Sorry for forgetting, it is late."

As that group neared the mountain that laid on its own separate piece of land, Nikoli had been learning about his group just as much as Sara.

He learned about Wallace and Steven being co-champions of Hoenn, each one sharing the right to it, Wallace being the majority. Wallace is a master of the Water-types, as Nikoli figured out because of his Milotic. He also is a major competitor in the Pokemon Beauty and Super Competitions. This all made sense due to Wallace's majestic personality and high sense of fashion and care for beauty.

Drake, like Agatha, has been in the Elite Four for years now, himself being amongst the Hoenn Elite Four. He masters the Dragon-types, though not as much as many would consider compared to Lance.

Steven masters the Steel-types, but also is famous for carrying Pokemon known to be extinct long ago. He gave Wallace most of the right to be the champion of Hoenn due to him going off to other regions to explore for fossils, jewels, and other rare artifacts and stones.

As the days passed, Nikoli realized his love for the Steel-types, seeing his defense first tactics would work greatly with them. He talked to Steven more than anyone of the group, which lead to his knowledge for them to greaten. Steven smiled at all of this, realizing how closely their friendship and bond have grown since they first met back in Nikoli's home country.

"I always knew you resembled me in some way Nikoli, even more so now that you want to learn more about the types of Pokemon I master."

"There just is something about them, and I feel I can become just as powerful as you someday…at least I hope."

Steven chuckled, "Indeed, I have full faith in you. But learn from the other two as well, you may find other types can suit you as well. Remember, Pokemon can have a secondary type to them, so mastering Steel and then having for example, one with a Water type as well, can lead to a variety of more tactics to use. There is so much about Pokemon that you need to learn, that we all need to learn. The knowledge is endless!"

Nikoli looked as his Eevee slept next to him. "There is no evolutionary Steel-type for Eevee is there."

"No, there is not. But maybe training him into one his evolutionary types can be your second mastery, or just another one to have. Eevee will be one of your closest Pokemon and friends, Steel-type or not. I feel whatever he turns into or what you want him to turn into, you will be happy no matter what."

Nikoli smiled as he petted slowly and gently his Eevee. "You're right…I will be happy with this little guy…no matter what." As he finished, he turned over and snuggled into his knapsack as they all fell asleep while the fire died out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Girl by the Beach

Both groups continued their way towards Lilycove, the group toward the east getting there at a much faster pace. Another day passed by, and both were on the edge of the city. As Steven's group made camp outside the city, the others sat just across the bay from Mt. Pyre. Agatha decided it was time to go to the mountain with Sara by her side. Together, they were going to discover the mysteries of its inhabitants.

They were helped by Lance's Dragonite to fly across, with Lance telling the two to call him to come fetch them when they were done. As he departed, Sara turned toward the lonely mountain, towering far into the skies.

"Wow…much larger than I expected it to be, but still not much compared to the one's back at home."

"There are larger mountains in the regions and here, this one just happens to be one of the most important, regardless of size," answered Agatha. She had Sara follow her into the openings of the mountain.

Mt. Pyre is home to the famous Red and Blue Orbs of Hoenn, each representing the key to Pokemon of legend. It is also home to one of the largest resting places of many Pokemon and people who pass away. Ghost Pokemon are known to lurk around most corners, making this a place dreaded by most to travel, especially up the mountain. However, Ghost Pokemon trainers thrive in this environment. This was exactly why Agatha brought along Sara.

"We will cut through some of the graves and paths to get near the top of the mountain. Let us see if you can find a Pokemon of your liking. Take this Pokeball, your Eevee will be of no use here, she will not harm a single one."

Sara looked around, shivering a bit from the graves and eeriness that surrounded them. She gathered her strength and followed her companion. Things rustled between the hallowed graves and grass as they scaled the mountain passes, unaware of what or who they were. "Agatha, are there also real ghosts that are not Pokemon? Or ghosts of Pokemon who have died but cannot be captured?"

'Yes, though I feel the spirit life tends to not appear as often, and is just a figure of our imagination most of the time, for they are Ghost Pokemon imitating them to fool people." She then paused as she heard something in the distance. "Come, I think I found something." She went ahead toward a patch of grass covering a pair of old graves.

As she neared she whispered to Sara to get her ball ready. Immediately it got cold, and a wild Pokemon appeared out of the graves, a black creature floating in the air with big, menacing eyes, and a purple flame-like appearance that surrounded most of it.

"A Ghastly, a fine first choice if I do say so myself! Use my Pokemon Sara…now!"

Sara threw the ball and out came Agatha's Pokemon, Ghastly's final evolution, Gengar.

"Now, use one of its moves, Shadow Ball, it should be an easy hit for this one."

Sara commanded what Agatha said, and Gengar leapt up into the air firing a shot of shadow like material into the Ghastly, who was too slow to react. It fell quickly, barely able to get up.

"Excellent job Sara! Now catch it!" Agatha threw an empty Pokeball to her.

Sara threw the ball towards the fainting Ghastly, the capsule opening up to capture it and the ball began rolling on the ground, until it stopped. For a bit, Sara stood there motionless, expecting something to happen, walking over steadily to pick it up. She stared at her first ever captured Pokemon, smiling with overwhelming joy. "Booyah! My first Ghost Pokemon!"

Agatha clapped at her accomplishment, looking over to her Gengar who helped the young girl out, smiling. "Thank you Gengar, now return," she said as she pointed her ball at her Pokemon and the red light illuminating the Gengar as it shrunk back into its capsule. "Now, it is pretty late, so let us call back Lance and head back to camp. We will be in Lilycove tomorrow and maybe the others as well. Excellent job Sara, you have made me proud."

The next day turned out to be the best day so far, with the sun shining even brighter and not a cloud to be seen in the sky. The temperature was near the 70's, high for even Hoenn wintery weather. Each group made their way to Lilycove, finally reaching the city by mid-afternoon each. The city was vibrant with many people out and about today. Lilycove is another port city of Hoenn, slightly smaller than Slateport. To the east of the city, a lighthouse hovered high and could be seen from the other side. The city was also famous for its Pokemon conventions, Super and Beauty Contests, and the large mall that was to the north.

Nikoli entered the city with his company, first noticing the lighthouse. "That means we're here! And that means a beach I can go to and relax later on! Thank god…" He gave a big sigh of relief to that, already trying to imagine the feel of the sands between his feet again.

Steven laughed as he overheard him, "You will soon enough, Wallace needs to go over to evaluate the Pokemon competitions that are happening. There are some well-known competitors here apparently. I will find our place to stay, and Drake will begin going about the city looking for anything or anyone suspicious." He paused, his smile turning quickly into a frown. "Now remember, there is danger secretly lurking here. Team Magma is recruiting; they will be smart enough to not wear their traditional uniforms around while they recruit any potential members."

Nikoli nodded remembering why they were here to begin with. "Where are the others?"

"I will call, hold on just a second!" Wallace answered while straightening his black shirt.

The other group happened to be staying at a local inn not far from them. They all met up finally, and Steven told them what they were going to do for the day. As most of the members sat and discussed their plans, Wallace told Sara to go with Nikoli to go explore the mall in the city, giving them each a bit of money to spend.

As they were about to go, Wallace called out to them, "Now, if you both would like, there is a Pokemon competition going on later that I will visit. You two are welcome to come! I forgot this was happening around this time. It will also be a good time to scout for any Magma members looking for strong trainers too."

The twins went on their way to look around the city, finding the mall easily due to its massive height. They never have been to a mall before, so this was a new experience for them. They ran inside and explored different floors separate. A few hours passed and they met up again, each with their own set of things they got for their Pokemon and themselves. Nikoli had gotten some food and potions for his Eevee, along with some food for himself to enjoy, and another pair of shorts to go with his attire. Sara got a disk that she could watch on her Pokegear that would teach a trainer how to teach his or her Pokemon a certain move. The move she got to teach her Pokemon was Double Edge.

"They call these Technical Machines or TMs for short. Pretty darn expensive, but it's something I should try nonetheless. I also got a pair of cute sunglasses to go with my clothes!"

Nikoli was impressed at her purchase, but decided he did not need that kind of device just yet. "I think I can get used to this shopping, don't you Kookie?"

She nodded in agreement. She looked at the time, "Hey, I was going to head over to the Pokemon competition with Wallace, you should come!"

Nikoli shrugged, "Uhm...maybe. I will see, maybe later I am going to head back to the inn to drop this off then explore some more before dinner."

The two went their ways, as Nikoli went back to the inn, he noticed along his way a teenage boy and girl about his and Sara's age talking to a group of men in hoods in an alley. The men seemed in their late teenage or early twenties, faces hidden well, and had a few dog like Pokemon at their sides. Nikoli moved closer to the edge of the street, popping his head a bit around the corner to see if he could catch a bit of the conversation.

"Well, that's settled, we will meet you two right here around two in the afternoon, understood? Welcome to the group, training will begin immediately," one of the hooded men said, and they all walked away down the alley.

The two teenagers ran toward Nikoli, not even realizing he was staring. "This is awesome! Can't wait to finally be a rebel and join a great cause!" the teenage boy said to the girl and they continued running down the street until they were out of sight.

"_Interesting…"_ Nikoli thought, _"Could that have been what we were looking for?"_

He hurried back to find Cynthia sitting, reading a book. He reported what he saw and she stood up without any hesitation.

"Are you serious? Just recently?" Nikoli nodded to Cynthia's questions. She paused, finally saying, "Good job eavesdropping, they were definitely Magma recruits. I will let Steven know of this and we will discuss this tomorrow, we may get you in there a bit faster now."

After the conversation, Cynthia continued to read her book, her and Nikoli being the only ones in the inn. Nikoli decided not to attend the Pokemon competition. He was not interested really into beauty contests as to travelling and battling. He set out for the city again as the sun was setting. After getting a good look around, Nikoli decided it was time for some more relaxation and set out for the beach and the lighthouse.

Lilycove's lighthouse was about 25 stories high, which could signal to ships far out to the east its location. The beachside was thin and a bit rocky, but went down the coast for quite a distance. Nikoli did not care, he was just happy to be by a coast again. He sent his Eevee out to join him as they walked toward the lighthouse side of the beach. Once he was by the lighthouse, he could look over the rest of the beach from the hill, smiling at what he was seeing. He sat down with his Pokemon, admiring their surroundings.

"I want to live by the beach Eevee, would you like that?" His Pokemon replied with agreement. For the next hour they sat and looked around. The beach had no signs of anyone being around, save for the few Pokemon that seemed to go through the ocean waves out there.

As the sun almost sank below the trees to the west, it gave off a beautiful, reddish glow to the sea and sky. Nikoli got up and went towards the water, taking his shoes off to feel the cold water. He shivered at first, but then felt comfortable, adapting to the cold like any Norselander could. This was spring weather to him. He began singing as he looked out the sea, his Eevee looking at him as he did. Nikoli closed his eyes trying to remember his homeland, his parents, and all he remembered. He began to feel a bit homesick, but opened his eyes to gaze out to his current location. _"This is my new home now. This is what my parents wanted me to do, and now what I want to do. This is my new home and I love every bit of it." _

As he turned to the left looking out across to the rest of the beach, something caught his eye not too far out. He was not alone.

About one hundred yards out in the distance from the hill he stood from, Nikoli saw a girl standing out looking out into the open, blue sea. He pondered for a bit, beginning to move down the hill to get a better look at who this girl by the beach was. He was very curious now, seeing the first person besides him enjoying the views. He was about fifty yards closer, and got a better glimpse of her.

She was about his age it seemed, with long, light brown hair down to her mid to lower back. She had some of her hair put up, sort of like pig tails with one on each side, only less childish looking and more mature and cute. She wore a thin, white dress that went down to her knees. She was very thin as well; possibly athletic like he is Nikoli was looking at her in amazement. Though he had never met her before, she was without a doubt extremely beautiful. He could not help but smile at this eye candy. He wants to go closer and possibly talk to her. He wants to know who this mystery girl is, and figure out why he is so infatuated by her already. Maybe it was because she was enjoying the same thing he was doing, or maybe the song she was singing that he noticed as well.

The girl then began dancing while her feet were in the water. She closed her eyes, lifting her arms as she sang and twirled around. She was happy to be by the ocean side it seemed, and that put a smile on Nikoli's face even more. As he watched, he began to slowly walk over to her. As she continued to dance and sing, the girl opened her eyes and noticed him. She suddenly stopped what she was doing, putting a hand to her lips. Her eyes widened as she saw someone was there with her, her face beginning to blush cherry red. Nikoli stopped as well, getting red as her now that she noticed him. It was at that moment, as if it could not get any worse for him, his Pokegear went off. He knew Steven was calling to have him go back to the inn. He turned around without hesitation and went back towards the lighthouse, his Eevee by his side.

As he turned around before he was out of sight of the beach, he saw her still looking at him, as if she froze. He wondered if he embarrassed or startled her. No matter, he sighed knowing that he just saw possibly the most beautiful girl ever, one that he may never see again. He smiled at her, although knowing she would not be able to see it because of the distance. He made his way back to the inn, with everything that just happened swirling inside his head. "Who was she?" he asked himself as he smiled, looking back at the Lilycove lighthouse as it turned on to illuminate the sea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crushing with Thoughts and Dreams

Sara and Wallace walked back together after the Pokemon competition. They were talking on and on about how amazing it was to see everything. Wallace had introduced a new interest to the young, teenage girl.

"I think I will participate in a few of those someday, after everything we do is over with!" she said looking at the young, elegant man.

He laughed, "I thought you may enjoy that my dear, it is quite a marvelous thing to get into. I myself am a coordinator and run a few of these kinds of competitions when not defending my title as Champion. I can help you whenever you need it."

She smiled at the thought as they entered the inn, running into the rest of the group eating dinner. However, Nikoli was gone.

"He has not returned yet, probably out at the beach relaxing like he said he would. I did call him but he did not answer," Steven said with a bit of food in his mouth, too hungry to continue talking as he finished his meal.

Sara and Wallace joined the rest as they ate. By seven at night, the sun had set and Nikoli still had not returned.

"Call that boy again; we need to talk about our plan now!" Drake said with great impatience.

"Give him a half hour, then call Steven. They boy just wants to relax, give him it, because these two will no longer have it once they get themselves into Team Magma," Cynthia said looking at the grumpy Hoenn Elite Four member.

Once everyone finished, Steven began discussing what the plan was. As he was speaking, Nikoli finally walked into the inn. His face was covered with the widest smile, face red as a cherry, and walking like he was a drunk. The rest of the companions looked at him with a bit of confusion and worry.

"Uhm…are you okay boy? You looked like you just ran into a street pole with your face being so red," Koga said to the Norselander. Nikoli did not respond, only sitting down looking at everyone with that big smile still on his face.

"How is everybody!? Good…? Great! Now let's talk!" he said as he gathered his plate with the now cold food.

"OhmyAcreus, seriously what is up with you!? Are you on something? Did a Vileplume spray you with some sweet scent and send you tripping?" Lance said, trying to be serious while adding some humor, hoping what he said wasn't actually the reason.

"I am fine Lance! I will talk about it later, now on to more important stuff!"

Steven smiled at that response, "Good Nikoli, I will want to know later though what has put you in this trance. However, you came at the right time." He looked at the rest of the members, making sure they were all listening. "Now, thanks to Nikoli, it is definitely true Team Magma is recruiting members. The two teenagers that these guys were talking to are meeting back in this alley around the afternoon. We will have Nikoli and Sara go to that location, having us watch from a hidden spot. From there, they will try to get noticed by the Magma members, and get them interested in taking them in. With this being said, you two will have your Pokemon taken away from you while you do this…"

Nikoli went out of his trance as he heard that last part. "Woah woah woah, not my Eevee! Why can't he accompany me?"

"Because my boy, they use different types of Pokemon, and take any other type's trainers have with them away. Do you not remember us discussing this prior? We will not allow the risk of that to your Pokemon! Now, you will be getting new Pokemon because of this, and they may have been abused ones as well. Do not expect them to the friendliest kind." Steven stopped as he had a sip of water that was next to him, and then continued. "Does this all make sense to you?"

The twins nodded in unison, although upset they won't be able to keep their Eevees with them while they do this.

"You two are also aware of how risky this is aren't you? They may not take you, or if they do, do not expect them to be the friendliest. They may make you do things you may find unmoral. This we cannot control, only you can. We will allow you to keep your Pokegears, but change our names in them so they do not get suspicious. Once you're in, you'll most likely be on your own. Getting information to us will be time consuming and very hard to do."

"So where do you seven come into play?" Nikoli asked.

Lance spoke up, "Once we find out exactly what Team Magma has planned, we will have you get the information and begin taking them out from the inside. We will then find our ways into their hideout and destroy it with our Pokemon. They should be no match for us."

The plan seemed so simple, yet so difficult at the same time. _"What if we fail? What if something did not go to plan? What if…"_ Sara thought to herself, having a bit of sweat drip down her brow.

"You two go relax and tell your Pokemon goodbye for now. We will return them to you soon, we promise," Cynthia said with a smile. "Don't worry, everything should be completely fine!"

As the two went to their rooms, Sara came over to her brother's room and closed the door. "So Nik…what was up with you when you came into the inn?"

He paused, beginning to smile the way he did before and got red again. "I…I just went to the beach that's all!"

His sister laughed, "Don't lie to me! I know you…you can't keep a secret that well, and I know you wouldn't be this way just by going to the beach!"

He gave a long, loud sigh, "I…I saw a girl on the beach sis. I did not know who she was, but she was beautiful…there was something about her I don't know how to describe it!" He paused for a second. "But I think I startled her when she noticed me, and I probably won't see her again, which is fine I guess…"

Sara looked as he began to look down at the floor. "Look, as your sister, remember when you were thirteen with that other girl back at home, Sasha? You were instantly into her because of her looks, dated for a bit, and then she broke your heart!"

Nikoli looked back up at her with haste, "Shut up! I know what happened with my ex. I learned…I am just infatuated and this girl was cute. I would have to get to know her or any other before anything else. I won't make the same mistake I did with Sasha…"

"Just be careful, no matter the next girl…okay bro? I am just looking out for you."

He smiled, "Yes sis, I know you are, I thank you for that. Sorry for getting defensive. I will be careful with the next girl." He paused, still thinking about her dancing on the beach with her hair blowing in the wind. "But we have more important matters to think of and prepare for don't we?"

Steven and Wallace came into the room right as he said that. "I heard most of what you said, both of us did actually," Steve said with a wide grin. "But hey, like you said, time to focus on the task at hand. You both ready?"

They nodded, and Sara left to go to her room to lie down. Steven and Wallace said their farewell as well and closed Nikoli's door behind them. They looked at each other, both chuckling.

"You know...I do know of someone at the Pokemon competition who went to the beach to relax. She said, despite her shyness to talk to me, that she loves the beach and ocean because it reminded her of home. You would recognize her Steven, she is well known to us," Wallace said with a sense of eagerness after overhearing Nikoli's story. He whispered to Steven the name of the possible girl who was there at the beach with him. Steven raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth.

"Ahhh her! Well then my friend, maybe our Norselandic companion will see her again after all. She is in fact well known at our tournaments we host. But time will tell, and we will just see what happens. Let's not put too much thought and dreams in to his head."

Wallace laughed at his remark, "Agreed! Adorable though…if they were to possibly meet again…kind of like a romantic novel! But that is something that will be seen at some other time and not to speak of right now. Until tomorrow my friend!" They both went to their respective rooms to rest up before the big day.

_Standing at the Lilycove beach, he could feel the wind blowing on his face, his Pokemon on his shoulders enjoying the feeling and sight as well. He sat there for what seemed hours or a lifetime. He began singing a song he knew, feeling it matched the environment and the crashing waves that he witnessed before him. All of a sudden, a thin shadow appeared to his left. He stood up, and quickly turned towards its maker. There she stood, white dress and brown hair blowing in the wind, face smiling as if she wasn't shy at all around him. She began singing the same song as him, and then he felt like everything was perfect. He held out his hand to her, hoping she would take it. She reached out to him, still singing, and he twirled her around, and then towards him. He held her close, closing his eyes, and then felt nothing all of a sudden. Everything turned pitch black after that._

Nikoli woke up to find it was still a few hours before sunrise. It was all a dream. He put his hands to his face, groaning loud enough for his Eevee to hear, who was laying on the edge of the bed. It felt so real to him though, still wondering who she was, and why it ended so awkward for the two of them.

"_Why did that phone have to ring!? Should I have just ignored it and talked to her…should I have walked away the way I did?"_ Nikoli thought to himself for a good few minutes, his Eevee looking at him with a confused expression on his face. Nikoli came to the conclusion what happened cannot be changed, he can only hope to see her again, if ever. He went back to sleep, hoping the dream would continue.


End file.
